


Up For It

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Australia, Banter, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, D/s undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OT5, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Social drinking, Top Harry, breath play, lads holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Each year, the five friends take a lads holiday; it’s tradition, and this year is shaping up to be a jam-packed, fun-filled trip with their best mates just like all the rest... or is it?OR the one where Liam is Mr Organised, Zayn is too perceptive for his own good, Niall is a compulsive matchmaker, and Harry and Louis might just have the surprise to shock them all.





	Up For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reminiscingintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/gifts).

> Roni!! I was so excited when I saw I was writing for you! Thank you for the amazing prompt. I hope I did it justice and included the twists you were looking for. I may have added another little twist for you as well...
> 
> To my brilliant and encouraging cheerleaders/beta’s [ Rebecca ](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/), [ Nicola ](https://missytearex.tumblr.com/) and [ Emma ](https://justsomelarryfics.tumblr.com/) \- you’re all amazing and I love you very much.
> 
> The commissioned cover artwork for this fic was created by the immensely talented Tanya (aka wilywolf). Please go and show them some love on [ Tumblr ](https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/) and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wilywolf92/).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/187245427583/up-for-it-by-jacaranda-bloom-explicit) that would be lovely! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Louis and Harry stand at the side of the road, blazing heat beating down on them as the mini-bus speeds off into the distance, stirring up a cloud of dust. Niall’s fading cackle acting as the icing on the cake as they brush the kicked up dirt from their clothes.

“Well… okay then,” Louis says and feels remnants of grit in his mouth. He spits it out as gracefully as he can, which isn’t exactly an easy task, but he’s beyond caring at this point and it’s not like there’s anyone around that will judge him. His saliva evaporates on the ground as fast as his patience, what’s left of it anyway.

Forty-one hours including five flights and a ridiculously long layover in Changi that Liam hadn’t been able to reasonably explain, and Louis had been ropeable. But as the much-beleaguered organizer of this leg of the trip Liam hadn’t been in the mood for criticism, so Louis had let it slide. 

He watches as the vehicle is absorbed by the mirage-like road, blurring and merging into the thin strip of single-lane tar bordered by low scrub and orange dirt. Fuck it’s hot.

“Fuck, it’s hot,” Harry says, seemingly able to read Louis’ mind. Not that it’s much of a feat; the burning, hot air is all-consuming, invading his lungs and making it hard to breathe.

Harry picks up his duffle bag and walks back over to the makeshift shelter, little more than a lean-to with a dirty looking water bubbler to the side. He drops his bag on the ground and sits down on top of it heavily, boots scratching the rocks along the earth beneath them as he straightens his long legs out in front. Louis follows suit, more dust billowing up and covering the black canvas material with a film that’s so fine it’s bound to be getting inside and all over his things.

“An hour they said, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis says, exhausted. They sit in silence for a while, taking in the view, or lack thereof. Just dirt and rocks and nothingness as far as he can see.

Harry lets his head bang gently on the corrugated iron wall behind them and sighs. “What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into?”

Louis feels a giggle rumble up from his chest before it builds into a full-throated laugh. He looks over to Harry who is staring at him over the rim of his sunglasses, eyes bugging out and mouth agape, but his incredulous expression only serves to make Louis laugh harder.

“Where even  _ are _ we? Like, is this even a place? Is it on a map? Does it have a name? Is it Bill’s airstrip? Billy Bob’s airstrip? Billy Bob Blunderbuss Bastard’s airstrip?” Louis waves his hand around for effect toward the joke of an airport. It’s not an airport. Not even close. The only thing differentiating it from anything else around them is the tattered windsock hanging limp against the pole at one end. There’s no wind, no air, just dust.

Harry’s mouth snaps shut and his bottom lip starts to tremble and Louis knows he’s got him. “Billy Bob Blunderbuss Bastard Bollocks Bullshit airstrip,” Harry mutters and he starts to laugh. That’s better. Everything's better when Harry laughs. Even in this godforsaken hell-hole, the sound of Harry’s happiness makes Louis feel better.

~~~~

Seventy-five minutes and six games of eye-spy later, which was five more than it should’ve taken for them to realize that there was literally nothing in the landscape but dirt and rocks and shrubs, added to the not exactly surprising discovery that they have no mobile phone reception, the mini-bus appears on the horizon. 

They stand and brush off as much of the orange dust as they can, but it’s a futile effort. Louis picks up his duffle bag and slings it over his back, the weight resting heavily between his shoulder blades forcing him forwards onto his toes before he balances himself properly.

The small bus does a disturbingly quick U-turn and comes to an abrupt stop in front of them, clouds of billowing dust making them shield their eyes before the door opens with a swoosh and a high-pitched beep.

“G’day, boys, going my way?” Alice, the station manager, says with a thick Australian accent, leaning over the steering wheel and smiling as cool air wafts out from the cabin and beckons them inside.

“Hell yeah,” Louis says and steps up into the bus, Harry following behind. They dump their bags on the floor and take their seats as Alice takes off again with a lurch before their arses have barely had time to settle into the cushions.

“Sorry ‘bout the wait, this is the back-up bus for the station hands and not really meant for paying guests, but the regular transport is off dealing with an issue with some cattle downriver,” she says as they speed off at what can only be considered a dangerous pace, but she seems to have it well in hand so Louis tries to relax back into his seat. “Once we’ve got three passengers plus luggage, the old girl can’t carry much more. Hopefully, the wait wasn’t too bad.”

“No worries Alice, we’re fine, all part of the adventure,” Harry says kindly because of course he does. “What’s the normal transport then?”

“We usually collect guests in the chopper, actually. Only a ten-minute flight, and much less… dust,” she chuckles looking over her shoulder and smirking at the state they’re both in. “I assure you, your accommodations have much less dust too. We’re over the gorge so more rocks and water, less of this shitty orange crap. You can clean-up as soon as we get there, make yourselves feel a bit human again.”

Louis looks over to Harry and he’s practically orange at this point, although a glance down at his own clothing reveals he’s not in much better shape. “Sounds good, could do with a wash.”

“And a beer, or twelve, no doubt,” Alice says dryly. Louis catches her eye in the rearview mirror and smiles, nodding. She’s weathered around the edges, deep crows feet beside her eyes, and so very stereotypically Australian, but it’s brilliant, he likes her already. 

The ride is bumpy as fuck, the terrain clearly having given the suspension of the bus a workout over the years, but at least the air conditioning is doing its job.

“So, that Niall is a character,” Alice chuckles, swerving to miss a large hole in the road with practised ease. “Not sure he drew breath for the entire trip.”

Harry and Louis both nod in agreement. “Yeah, Niall’s running on pure caffeine at this point, been a long couple of days,” Louis says as a yawn catches him off guard and he covers his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You guys are all mates from uni I hear?”

“Yeah,” Harry chimes in and Louis will let him take this one, he’s tired and his brain is swimming from lack of sleep, so he tips his head back and stretches out his legs, crossing them at the ankle. “We flatted together from second-year on. Liam and I were doing the same course, Louis and Niall played footie, and Zayn just sort of materialized out of nowhere when we needed a fifth to make the house-share work.”

It seems like an eternity ago, crammed into their little three-bedder on Fountain Lane with parties every weekend, weed in healthy supply, and Zayn’s art supplies strewn around the weirdly shaped living room and breadcrumbing a path to his loft bed above. Harry and Liam had paid extra to have their own bedrooms and Louis and Niall had bunked in together on twin beds pushed to the outer walls of the largest room. Louis was messy and Niall snored, so it evened out.

“And you’ve been mates ever since?”

“Yup! We all finished our courses a few years back and kinda went in our own directions with work and stuff, but we always do a lads holiday every year. Liam’s planned this week and I’ve done next week,” Harry says with pride. And he should be proud, next week is going to be awesome.

“Righto. Where to after here then?”

Harry leans forward in his seat, always keen to share his excitement. “The Whitsundays, Hayman Island.”

“Wow, the Great Barrier Reef, that’s certainly gonna be different to here,” Alice chuckles and changes down to a lower gear as they start to make their way out of the dust bowl and up into the rock-filled mountains, just as she had promised.

Louis hears Harry launch into his spiel about next week’s itinerary and he zones out, he knows the schedule intimately, having helped Harry with much of it and been a sounding board for the rest. He gazes out of the window at the foreign landscape, spiky trees and large boulders changing from orange to purple to brown as the sun casts shadows across their uneven surfaces.

The road is smoother up here and Louis is lulled into a blissful state somewhere between asleep and awake by the rumble of the engine and the deep timbre of Harry’s voice. He’s momentarily transported back to their old flat, laying in bed, listening to Harry conduct his tutor sessions and study groups through the thin walls. Harry had always been a good student, conscientious and intent on sucking every morsel out of the experience. It stood him in good stead during uni and the success of his career is a testament to that hard work. Harry’s work as a climatologist sees him based in London, but it also takes him all over the world and Louis knows he is making a difference. Louis’ own career has taken off too, after slogging it out in local-level political campaigns for a few years, he’s just rounding out his first year as the communications director for a non-profit that secures private funding for the restoration of historical buildings in the Peak District. Not too shabby, all things considered, and he loves it.

Louis feels the call of sleep beckoning him and he lets himself be taken under.

~~~~

“Lou. Lou, we’re here,” Harry whispers as he shakes Louis’ shoulder. Louis groans and tries to open his eyes but they’re uncooperative. He shivers, the air conditioning after the hot sun and his brief nap messing with his internal body regulators. He wants a beer, a shower, a massage, and about twenty hours of uninterrupted sleep, although he’s not fussed about the order in which they happen. He’s also not sure how many of those things are likely to be on offer anytime soon, or at all, but he’s pretty certain he’ll be able to wrangle a beer and a shower at the very least.

“Wanna beer, Haz,” Louis grumbles. “Shower, too.”

“I know, me too. But we’re not gonna get either of those things sat in the bus, so move that arse, pronto!” Harry pokes at his ribs and Louis makes a mental note to short-sheet his bed.

“I hate you.”

“You really don’t,” Harry says far too fondly for Louis’ current mood. He forces his eyes open and Harry is smiling at him like a loon, just as he suspected. Yeah, he’s definitely going to make him pay.

They grab their bags and stumble out of the bus, the pavers beneath their feet a welcome reprieve from the dust and dirt at the airstrip.

“Okay guys, follow me.” They trudge behind Alice and Louis takes in the surrounds. A large homestead, which Louis assumes is the main house, stands before them. It’s single-storey, with a few wide steps up to a large wrap-around verandah. The combination of wood, and what appears to be local stone, give it a warm and welcoming feel. Alice points toward the heavy wooden doors which sit open. “That’s where you’ll have your meals and the muster area is just inside for all the activities Liam has planned out for you. The schedule is in the guest house but I’m pretty sure he can reel it off for you on request.”

Louis can just imagine how detailed the planning process has been but he doesn’t sense even a hint of annoyance in Alice’s tone, which he appreciates, Liam can be… a lot, after all. Always the organized one, Louis muses that he’s probably brilliant to deal with as a customer for this sort of thing. Louis would strangle him, of course, and nearly did on numerous occasions during their uni days; there’s really only so much planning that needs to go into ordering Chinese take-out for five blokes before it becomes necessary to take the person down with a tranquillizer dart.

They walk down a path between the main house and what appears to be staff quarters, Louis and Harry, side by side, following Alice as she strides ahead.

“Jesus, it’s gorgeous here,” Louis hears Harry say and he turns to see that he’s stopped walking. Louis halts his steps and follows Harry’s gaze, breath catching in his throat. A deep ravine with rocky outcrops along the edges winds its way through the landscape like a gash on the crust of the earth. The vegetation is sparse, spindly plants and bushes crawling out from crevices and clinging to the walls as they snub their noses at gravity. But it’s the sheer scale of it all that has stolen the air from Louis’ lungs. Everything is large, prehistorically so, almost cartoonish in the way the scene unfolds before him. As far his eyes can see there is an overwhelming sense of space and unfamiliarity and Louis loves it.

“We’re definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto,” Louis says with a chuckle.

“Oi! Am I a dog in this scenario?” Harry grumps, mock-offended.

Louis closes the gap between them and ruffles Harry’s short mop of hair. “Yes, yes you are, what a good boy,” Louis baby-talks at him and earns himself a well-deserved swat to the chest.

Alice is disappearing around a corner ahead of them and they hurry along to keep up. As they round the bend in the pathway the guest house comes into view and Louis once again finds himself slack-jawed. It’s a similar style to the main house, a wide verandah, wood and stone the common building materials, but it’s more compact and closer to the edge of the ravine.

“I’ll leave you boys to get settled in, dinner is at eight and there’ll be a bonfire after on the overhang,” Alice says, pointing to an area with half-sawn logs around a fire pit that looks dangerously close to the edge of the drop. She leaves with a wave, well-worn boots crunching on the gravel as she heads back toward the main house.

“Well, it’s about time!” Niall shouts coming out of the guest house and stopping at the top step, Liam and Zayn wandering out of the doorway behind him, beers clutched in their hands.

All three men are clean and changed into fresh clothes and Louis would like to hit fast-forward on the next twenty minutes so he can get there already. “Shut up and get me a bloody beer, you asshole, my tongue is about to adhere to the roof of my mouth.”

“Hmmm… maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Zayn says with a wry smile and takes a sip of his beer. Louis glowers at him and makes a mental note to short-sheet his bed too.

Liam steps forward with a wave of his hand. “Yes. Beer, but first, shower,” pointing at Louis and then Harry. “I can smell your stink from here. Chop chop!”

“Heeeeeyyy,” Harry whines. 

“Come on, Haz, ignore them. Let’s get settled in our rooms and scrub some of this dust off,” Louis says, tilting his chin into the air defiantly and marching up the stairs past their friends who all are all wearing slightly smug expressions for no discernible reason.

Niall leaps in front of them, practically knocking Louis over in the process, and proceeds to walk backwards down the hallway and across the large living room. “So, here’s the thing. The bedrooms are awesome.”

Niall looks over his shoulder and then back to them again, slowing his steps and Louis glares at him. “Well let us through so we can get to these  _ awesome _ bedrooms you great mullet.”

There’s an evil glint in Niall’s eyes and Louis doesn’t like it one bit. “The thing is…” he continues and Louis is gonna clock him if this goes on much longer.

“Niall! Get out of the fucking way,” Louis growls, his patience evaporating with every second.

Niall comes to a stop outside a closed door. “Yeah, so the thing is…” he reaches for the doorknob and turns it slowly. “The thing is, that there are only…” he pushes the door open to reveal a gorgeous room with a king-size bed bathed in sunlight from the large floor to ceiling windows. “There are only four bedrooms.”

The door bangs on the stopper and Niall steps back as Louis takes in what he’s said. He turns his head and stares at him, mouth agape.

“What, the fuck, do you mean?” Harry asks in his low, monotone drawl, walking into the room and spinning on the spot.

Liam comes up behind Louis and startles him when he speaks. “Yeah, so there only four bedrooms.”

“Thanks for the recap mate, I think we got that bit. Any chance of an explanation?” Louis’ temper is building rapidly. He just wants a shower and a beer and somewhere for his twenty-hour slumber and this shit was  _ not _ in the brochure.

“Well,” Liam says, a slightly sheepish tone in his voice. “We’ve called dibs on the other three bedrooms-“

“After you conveniently ditched us on the side of the road!” Louis is so done with this bullshit.

“Yes. Again. Sorry about that,” Liam continues. “But we’ve given you the biggest room and it’s got an en-suite and-“

“I’ll take the couch,” Harry says with a sigh. And no. That’s not happening.

“You can’t, Haz, your back is fucked.” Louis shakes his head and grimaces. “It’s alright, I’ll take the couch.”

“No!” Niall practically shrieks. “I mean… you’re both grown-ups and the bed is enormous,” Niall says as he pushes Louis into the room. “You can just… share. It’ll be fine. Make a pillow wall between you or something if you’re gonna be so precious about it.”

Louis and Harry stare at each other, a beat passing between them. “Yeah, I guess we could share,” Louis says with a shrug. “You alright with that, Haz?”

“Honestly, I’m so tired I don’t care at this point. I’m okay if you are?” Harry drops his duffle to the ground and clasps his hands behind his back, stretching it out.

Niall claps his hands together loudly. “Done! See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

Louis sees Zayn shake his head from the doorway before turning to walk away, never one for drama of any kind. Smart man.

“Alright. Get out!” Louis shoves at Niall who stumbles and collects Liam on his way into the hall. The sound of giggling down the hallway makes Louis see red. “I hate you all!” The giggling turns into laughter and Louis is definitely going to short-sheet their beds as well. He’s got a busy night ahead of him.

The room is quiet and Louis just wants to face plant into the bed but they’re both filthy so that won’t do. “You wanna shower, Lou?” Harry asks softly.

“Nah, you go ahead. I’m gonna go and use the other bathroom and,” he takes a deep breath and shouts, “tip Niall’s hair product down the sink!”

“Hey!” Niall squawks from the living room. “Don’t you dare!”

Louis pastes on a self-satisfied smile and Harry chuckles as he walks into the bathroom.

~~~~

After a shower, a good feed, and six beers, Louis’ mood has improved markedly. He still feels a bit like the jet-lagged-undead, but at least he’s now a happy, tipsy zombie. The bonfire is crackling, the heat of the day having eased off, and he’s surrounded by his best friends in the world. Alice had brought out some comfy camp chairs for them to sit on instead of the logs and Niall is strumming away on a guitar he found somewhere like he always manages to do. It’s nice. Louis can feel himself melting further into the chair with every passing minute as he lets the music and conversation lull him into a blissful state of relaxation.

Liam is talking about their plans for tomorrow and Louis should probably be paying attention. He’s pretty sure there was a mention of white water rafting and something about a helicopter but his brain is only properly processing single-syllable words so that can all be tomorrow’s problem. He doubts he needs to commit it to memory anyways.

He lets his head roll back and stares up at the Milky Way, millions of twinkling stars blanketing them, seemingly so close that he could reach out and run his fingers through the misty white swirls.

He feels someone take the empty beer bottle from his hand and he turns to see Harry setting it on the ground. “Here, Lou. Tea.”

Louis smiles and takes the mug. “Mmmmm... brilliant. Thanks, Haz.”

“Oi! Where’s my cuppa?” Niall says indignantly, pausing mid-strum on the guitar.

“Probably in the kitchen,” Harry says with a shrug and Louis burrows further into his chair, taking the cup in both hands and bringing it to his mouth.

“Yeah. Get your own,” Louis says and blows over the rim, smirking gleefully.

Harry settles himself back into his chair, a smug expression spreading across his face. “Yeah, us  _ roomies _ have to look out for each other.”

“Too right, Haz.” Louis takes a sip and stretches out his legs as Niall grumbles something before returning to his guitar.

The boys chatter happily about the stars and the cosmos and how small they are and how big the universe is and Louis zones out again while he finishes his tea. He should really think about going to bed, they all should.

It’s Liam that eventually puts voice to Louis’ thoughts. “Right. Well, it’s late and we’ve got a massive day tomorrow, so how about we all hit the hay?”

A chorus of tired  _ yeah’s _ ring out and they grab their empties, folding the chairs and stacking them before heading up the stairs and into the house. The tea has done its job and Louis feels slightly rejuvenated, a half-spring in his step for the first time in hours.

Zayn comes up beside him as he’s rinsing his mug in the sink. “You really okay bunking in with Haz?”

Louis nods and shuts off the tap, upending his mug in the dish-drainer. “Yeah. We’ll be fine.”

“I don’t mind sharing with someone if it’s a problem,” Zayn says quietly. He’s such a good egg and was presumably not part of Niall’s evil plan to steal the other three bedrooms and force Harry and Louis to partake in his ongoing matching-making scheme.

It’s been going on for years at this point. It had started as a joke triggered by Harry and Louis’ unusually close friendship back in uni. All the guys were friends of course, but Harry and Louis just seemed to click on a deeper level. Lazy days snuggling on the couch, finishing each other’s sentences with ease, aborted attempts at other relationships, similar tastes in music and food, a shared love of cooking and trashy reality shows. Niall would whine about the absurdity of it all and every few months he’d orchestrate some situation or another where they’d be paired up in a game or left alone at a bar. It was all silly and entirely unsuccessful, but he persisted nonetheless.

Louis winds his arm around Zayn’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder. “Nah. All good, mate, but thanks. We’ll be asleep before our heads hit the pillow and anyway, Harry sleeps like the dead.”

“What about his octopus limbs?” Zayn flails his arms around doing an excellent impression of Harry’s well-known sleeping behaviour, and yeah, he’s got a point.

Louis chuckles and pats Zayn on the chest. “I’ll just build that pillow divider and smack him upside the head if he starts with that crap.”

“I do  _ not _ have octopus limbs!” Harry whines as he comes up to the sink and washes out his cup, hip-checking Louis for good measure.

“OctoHarry!” All four men shout in unison and then burst into a fit of laughter. It’s a practised jibe, one born out of years spent living in close quarters and numerous lads holidays where they’ve all been victims of the phenomenon. 

“Assholes,” Harry grumbles.

“Night, all! See you bright and early!” Liam shouts as he heads down the hallway. 

“Night, boys!” Niall and Zayn chime in and walk after him to the main bedroom wing.

Louis looks up at Harry who is smiling mischievously. “Yeah. Night, guys,” Harry says but his gaze doesn’t leave Louis’.

Louis simply nods slowly. “Mhmmm… night.” He doubts they heard him but he isn’t interested in them right now. “I’ll grab the lights out here.”

Harry smiles and heads off toward their bedroom on the other side of the house. Louis waits until he sees their light come on and then flicks off the main switch plunging the rest of the house into darkness.

Louis wanders into the room and waits by the door as Harry turns on the bedside lamp. He flips the overhead lights off and leans his arse against the door, closing it and sliding the lock behind his back. Harry stands by the bed and stares at Louis, not moving except for his fingers drumming on his thighs.

“Tired?” Harry questions, tilting his head to the side.

“A little.”

“ _ Too _ tired?” Harry toes off his shoes and kicks them away.

“Whatever do you mean?” Louis asks faux-innocently. He hasn’t moved, his arse still pressed against the door, hands behind his back.

“Oh, I dunno. Thought we could find something to do?”

“Yeah? Tell me more about this…  _ something _ .” Louis toes off his own shoes and pushes them away with a swipe of his foot.

Harry undoes his belt buckle and takes a step toward him.. “It’ll have to be a quiet… something.” 

“Mhmmm… quiet,” Louis says as he draws Harry in with his eyes.

“Yeah. Maybe a game of cards? Think I saw a deck in one of the drawers.” Harry untucks his shirt and takes another step, inching closer, the lamplight casting a soft shadow across his strong jawline.

“That’d definitely be quiet. The guys certainly wouldn’t hear us doing that.” Louis lifts the hem of his shirt and scratches at his happy trail languidly, Harry’s eyes following the motion.

“Reckon we’d need to be shirtless, though.” 

“Oh, for sure. Can’t play cards with our shirts on. I understand that’s universal card-playing etiquette.” Louis crosses his hands across his navel and pulls his shirt up and over his head, dangling it between his thumb and forefinger before letting it fall to the ground.

Harry nods and rakes his eyes over Louis’ torso hungrily. Louis slides a hand down into his sweats, gripping his cock and popping his hip casually. He tips his chin up in challenge and that seems to be the trigger for Harry’s resolve to disappear entirely. Harry strides over, divesting himself of his own shirt in the process and slams into Louis at full speed, bracketing him against the door with his forearms on either side of Louis’ head. “Fuck, Lou,” Harry groans and leans down to latch onto Louis’ neck, Louis tilting his to the side to give him better access. Louis whines and brings his hands up to splay between Harry’s shoulder blades.

“Can you fucking believe this?” Louis gasps, still stunned at the fortunate turn of events.

“Nope,” Harry murmurs, the hint of a giggle under the surface as his licks and kisses his way down the column of Louis’ throat.

Louis lets his fingers find their way around Harry’s ribs, slotting between them and making Harry flinch. “They think they’re being so clever, making us share a room.”

Harry’s body is shaking as he tries to contain his laughter, both from Louis’ ministrations and the ridiculousness of the situation. “And we were worried we’d have to sneak around.”

Louis trails his hands to Harry’s hips and tucks them down the back of his jeans, feeling the warmth of his cheeks. “Oblivious idiots.”

“In fairness,” Harry says as he kisses along Louis’ scruff. “We haven’t exactly given them an indication otherwise.” He moves his lips to the corner of Louis’ mouth and Louis turns his head, eyelids fluttering closed in readiness but Harry pulls back abruptly. “Wait. You don’t think they know, do you?”

Louis’ eyes open and he gazes at Harry’s furrowed brows. He’s really quite adorable. “What? That after years as best friends, we finally got our shit together and have secretly been in a relationship for seven months?” A beat passes and then they both burst out laughing. “Nah. Reckon we’re safe as houses, babe. They haven’t got a clue.”

Harry presses his hips into Louis’, swivelling his pelvis and giving them both the delicious friction they crave. “Mmmmm… you’re right. I’ve been pretty impressed with your acting skills by the way,” Harry says with a lopsided grin.

“Yours too, that whole performance when they showed us to our room was particularly award-winning.” Louis grinds back against Harry and they really need to be naked, now. “Ugh… too many clothes, Haz.”

“You read my mind.” Harry shifts back and shucks off Louis’ sweats and boxers in one swift motion, dealing with his remaining clothes just as quickly. He reaches down, lifting Louis under his thighs and Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s hips. They stare at each other for a moment, relishing in the feeling of skin on skin and Louis can’t take it anymore. He dives in and seals their lips together, hot breath mingling as they dig their fingers into each other’s flesh. Harry turns and walks them over to the bed, kneeling down and laying Louis out on the covers. Louis raises his arms above his head and finds purchase on the cushioned headboard, pushing his hips up for friction which he doesn’t get. He whines and tightens his hold on Harry’s body with his legs, forcing him to shuffle up the bed until Louis’ arse is cradled in his lap. 

Harry runs his hands down Louis’ biceps, through the fine hairs under his arms, across his chest, and grazes his nipples, making Louis shudder. “So gorgeous, Lou.” 

It had always been there, him and Harry, hiding under the surface. The best of friends for so long, two peas in a pod, inseparable for years. Even now, Louis doesn’t fully understand why it took them so long to work it out. Maybe it was just the universe letting them have their time to roam, to explore life with the safety net of their friendship, and then, at the right time, opening their eyes to their future. Louis knows this is it for him. He’s loved Harry forever, really, in one form or another, so when they finally landed on the same page they fell into it with open arms and open hearts. 

Louis gazes at the man above him who embodies everything good in his life, bringing him so much joy every single day and is overwhelmed with how much he truly loves him. He reaches up and cradles Harry’s face in his hands. “Love you, babe, so much.”

Harry turns his head and leans into the touch, kissing Louis’ palm and resting a hand over Louis’. “Love you too, baby. Forever.”

“Fuck me, Haz,” Louis whispers.

“Fast and hard, or slow and gentle?”

“Surprise me,” Louis says, a hint of challenge in his voice.

Harry’s expression morphs into something dirty, bordering on evil, and Louis already knows what Harry’s thinking. Good lad. Always able to read Louis like a book.

Harry reaches forward and digs his hand under the pillow, pulling out a tube of lube, waggling his eyebrows like an idiot. Louis rolls his eyes at his ever eager preparedness. “You’re such a fucking Boy Scout.”

“Figured you were a sure thing, babe, and I didn’t want to have to wait a second longer than absolutely necessary,” Harry says as he flips open the lid, squeezing some of the sticky substance onto his fingers and dropping the tube beside them.

Louis draws up his knees and reaches above his head, pressing his palms into the headboard and elongating his torso. He lifts his hips and Harry grabs a pillow with his clean hand, shoving it under Louis arse. They work so well together, on every level, but none more so than in bed. Always in sync, always in tune with each other’s bodies and needs. 

Harry ghosts his dry fingers over Louis hole, watching as the muscle reacts, clenching involuntarily and making Louis’ dick twitch where it rests, half-hard against his thigh. “You’re gonna have to be quiet, babe,” Harry murmurs as he pushes against his dry rim, the inkling of intent making Louis squirm. “Think you can do that?”

“Mhmmmm…”

“Yeah? I dunno, Lou. That pretty mouth of yours isn’t used to staying shut. Might have to fill it up with something.” Harry lets his fingers trail up over Louis’ taint and the base of his cock, walking a path up his stomach and chest to his throat, thumb and forefinger gently gripping either side of his Adam’s apple and making Louis tilt his head back on a gasp. They’ve been experimenting more and more over the last few months, learning what makes each other tick, awakening desires neither of them even knew existed.

“Fuck, Haz, yeah.”

“Don’t move your hands. You’re all mine tonight,” Harry growls and circles his slicked up fingers around Louis’ hole, once, twice, three times and then dips one past his tight rim. “Gonna have my way with you, do whatever I want, and you’re just gonna take it.”

Louis arches his back and moans, pushing down on Harry's finger, trying to get it further inside. Harry’s confidence and dirty mind are such a turn on and Louis thanks the gods every day that his curly-haired, cherubic best mate turned out to be such a fucking demon in the sack. 

Harry increases the pressure around Louis throat to just on the edge of restrictive, but not enough to impede his breathing, just like he knows Louis wants it. Louis pushes into it, hands pressing on the headboard to take it a bit further, testing out the limits.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it. Find the sweet spot,” Harry whispers as he pushes in with a second finger, starting to stretch Louis around his long digits and pumping in and out.

Louis lets out a high whine, breaths ragged, eyes fluttering closed as he lets his legs fall open, succumbing to the sensations and giving himself over completely.

Harry massages his walls, encouraging the muscle to relax and creeping closer to his prostate with every slide. Harry’s thumb is pressing down on his taint, building pressure and making Louis’ toes curl, cock pulsing in time with his rapidly beating heart. 

Louis feels Harry’s warm breath on his cock, his tongue licking a long stripe from base to tip, lips enveloping the crown in his hot, wet mouth. Louis is suspended, waiting for the moment when Harry will bring all the threads of pleasure together.

Harry stills his hand and mouth and lets Louis hang on the precipice for a tortuous beat, nails digging into the headboard. It’s too much and not enough and Louis wants it so badly. “Haz,” he rasps out.

Harry takes Louis’ cock fully into his mouth, suctioning around it as he jabs into his prostate, digging into his taint and releasing the grip on his throat. A surge of arousal, freed from its hold, courses around Louis’ body. He’s about to cry out, but Harry is one step ahead of him as always, shoving three fingers into his mouth and Louis clamps down on them, sucking them in with a lung full of air.

Harry adds a third finger into Louis’ hole, rubbing his fingertips against his spot as he scissors him open, working over Louis’ cock with his sinful mouth and tongue, and emitting a constant low growl, sending shockwaves through Louis’ entire body. Louis grinds his pelvis down, swivelling it, and making needy noises of want and desire. He knows Harry won’t be rushed though, he can read Louis like an open book, taking him closer to the edge but not letting him fall into the abyss, not yet, not until they’re both ready.

Harry lets his teeth graze his cock on the next upstroke, ever so gently, the electricity it generates nearly pushing Louis into oblivion. His legs are trembling, thigh muscles spasming, feet threatening to cramp. His chest stutters, sucking in gulps of air as Harry adds a fourth finger, the stretch burning, so full but not full enough. He wants Harry’s cock, needs it. He thrashes his head on the pillow, Harry’s fingers falling out and Louis moans, low and long, eyes opening to look down at Harry through hooded eyelids. “M’ready, Haz. Fuck me, please god,  _ fuck _ me.”

Harry grins around Louis’ cock, tonguing at the underside and swirling around the head, as he grabs the lube. He’s always been a multitasker and Louis has never been more grateful for that particular talent than he is right now. Harry squirts some lube onto his cock and Louis would assist but he’s been told to keep his hands where they are and he’s not about to do anything that might distract Harry from his plan. 

Louis watches as Harry strokes himself a few times, hissing around his mouthful of Louis as he twists his wrist and spreads his fingers inside Louis’ hole, the sound of squelching lube filling the room. The burn is gone now, leaving just the glorious glide of fingers around his rim and on his inner walls. Fuck. He’s so ready he’s going to burst.

Harry finally releases Louis from his mouth and nibbles down his shaft, sharp teeth shooting shocks into his groin and down to his toes. Harry shuffles forward on his knees and lines himself up. Louis knows what’s coming next and it’s one of his favourite things. Harry has this technique where he takes his fingers out and replaces them with the tip of his cock in one smooth motion and it absolutely blows Louis’ mind. Harry proudly calls it his Raiders Of The Lost Ark move in reference to that scene where Indiana Jones replaces the golden statue with a bag of sand and then all hell breaks loose. It’s kind of ridiculous and also the hottest fucking thing Louis has ever experienced.

Louis watches the concentration on Harry’s face, tongue peeking out of his mouth as the tip of his cock nudges at the side of his rim. Yes.  _ Yes _ . It happens fast and in slow motion at the same time. The loss of Harry’s fingers replaced almost instantly with his bare cock, condoms thankfully a long distant memory in their relationship. The glide is smooth and the pressure is intense, Harry burying himself in Louis’ heat as he pushes forward, his hole sucking him in greedily and Louis fucking loves it.

“Oh god, baby, so hot, so hot,” Harry hisses out, trying to stay quiet. Louis draws his knees toward his chest and Harry grabs his ankles, propping them up on his shoulders as he leans down onto the backs of Louis’ thighs, pushing in further until he bottoms out.

Their breathing is heavy, eyes locked on each other, suspended, as Harry waits for the green light from Louis before he moves. Louis gazes at him, this beautiful man who is all his, and will be forever, so perfect for him in every way imaginable. He nods and Harry smiles, dimples on show in all their glory. He’s a ridiculous contradiction, half sex god, half cute kitten all rolled into one delicious package made just for Louis.

Harry pulls out almost all the way and thrusts back in, slowly at first, letting the glide of bare skin overtake them, allowing them to relish in the sensations it creates. The first time they’d done this it was over fast, but Harry, ever the quick study, learned how to control it, learned that by making the physical aspect all about Louis at the beginning, focusing more on mental stimulation for himself before diving in, he could hold off their releases for longer. Louis feels like he’s definitely the winner in this situation but Harry assures him that the orgasms he has with Louis are the most mind-blowing he’s ever had, and who is Louis to disagree.

Harry drives forward, pushing Louis up the bed before gripping his hips and pulling him back down onto his cock. Louis locks his elbows and tilts his pelvis, helping Harry find the right angle. “There! Fuck,  _ yes _ ,” Louis says, too loudly, and Harry hushes him.

“Knew you couldn’t stay quiet. Maybe I should stop if you can’t be good?”

Louis glares daggers at him and Harry huffs out a laugh, hips stuttering so Louis drops his ankles and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, holding him in place and narrowing his eyes, conveying just how much of a bad idea that would be. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he adds for emphasis.

Harry leans forward, falling onto one hand beside Louis’ armpit, the other coming to rest under Louis’ arse as he slams into him with abandon. Louis watches the flexing of his biceps and pecs, strong muscles rippling and abs clenching as he pistons his hips, the sounds of slapping skin filling the quiet of the room.

Louis can feel himself nearing the edge as Harry nails his prostate with every thrust and he wants to hold on, wants to wait, but Harry knows just how to fuck him, perfectly and with so much passion that he’s a slave to his desires, no amount of self-control able to win out when it comes to this, to Harry.

He grits his teeth, desperately trying to contain his whimpers, lungs heaving, heart beating against his chest.

“You ready, baby?” Harry asks, clearly as affected as Louis, and Louis would answer but he daren’t make an attempt at speech, unsure of what kinds of unholy noises might escape his mouth if he tried. Harry must be able to sense his state though and just smiles, leaning down as Louis cranes his neck up, sealing their lips together, moaning into each other’s mouths.

Louis’ neglected cock is now trapped between their writhing bodies, the press of their stomachs providing him with glorious friction and hurtling him closer to the edge. Harry tongue fucks Louis’ mouth, matching the thrusts of his hips.

Harry breaks away and their gazes meet. Harry’s eyes are wild, bottom lip white where he’s biting down on it hard. He releases it, mouth hanging open, panting as he pushes up, slamming into Louis with so much force the bed creaks under the strain. He’s so fucking beautiful, sweat glistening on his chest and upper lip and Louis can’t hold back any longer. Arching his back, Louis lets go, careening over the edge with a silent scream. Waves of pleasure course through his body as Harry keeps fucking him, hard and fast as his come spurts out all over his stomach. 

“Pull out babe, come on me,” Louis gasps out, conscious enough to know he doesn’t want to deal with the aftermath during whatever escapade Liam has planned for them tomorrow. Harry nods and grips his cock, hissing as he pulls out and moves to hover over Louis, stripping his length in a blur. He whines and grunts, muscles straining as he chases his release, eyes never leaving Louis’. “Yeah, that’s it, mark me up. Paint me like one of your French girls,” Louis says in his most sultry tone.

Louis winks and Harry absolutely loses it, barking out a laugh as Louis erupts into a fit of giggles. Strings of come shoot out all over Louis’ stomach and up to his neck and chin as Harry shudders and shakes with the strength of his orgasm combined with peals of uncontrollable laughter.

Louis can’t stop laughing now, chest barreling and hands coming down from the headboard, clutching at Harry’s shoulders to steady him, fearful that he might actually collapse. Harry’s stills his hand, the last dribbles of come dropping onto Louis and adding to the general mess. Yeah, they’re gonna need a shower.

“You…” Harry manages to get out, giggles bubbling out of his mouth. “You little  _ menace _ .”

Louis grins and starts poking him in the ribs and Harry sits back on his heels, swatting his hands away as his breathing evens out. “Awwwwww babe, but I’m  _ your _ little menace.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you are.” Harry smiles sweetly, laughter dying down and flops onto the bed beside him. “Well… that’s a first. Don’t think I’ve ever come while in hysterics before.”

“Glad we’ve still got some firsts to share,” Louis says as he turns to look at Harry through hooded eyes.

Harry rolls over and leans up on his elbow, trailing a finger through the come covering Louis’ torso and feeding it into Louis’ mouth. Louis sucks it in and lets Harry’s finger go with a pop. “So many firsts, babe, a whole lifetime of them.”

“Shower?”

“Mmmmm…. shower.”

  
  


~~~~

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Niall’s voice startles Louis from his peaceful dream-state. He tries to roll over to glare at him but as Harry’s entire body weight is pressing him face down into the mattress, that isn’t going to happen.

“Ugh. Get off me, Haz,” Louis groans.

“Whaaa…” Harry drawls into his ear.

“OctoHarry strikes again, I see,” Liam chirps and Louis plants his hand on the bed pushing up and dislodging a grumbling Harry, rolling them both over onto their backs, bare torsos visible above the sheet that’s pooled around their waists.

Niall gasps and grabs the sheet, flinging it off them before Louis can react. The disappointment on Niall’s face is evident and Louis thanks his post-coital-self from having the foresight to predict the early morning raid.; showers, boxers and unlocking the door to remove any kind of suspicion had been a masterstroke. “What?” Louis feigns innocence. “Did you think we were naked under here? Tsk tsk, Nialler.”

“Yeah. Ewww,” Harry says on a yawn.

“Whatever,” Niall huffs. “Time to get up you bloody pair of lazybones.” 

“White water rafting awaits!” Liam says and claps his hands together. “Thirty minutes until breakfast in the main house, chop-chop!”

Liam ushers a still grumbling Niall from the room, leaving them alone, and Harry stretches his arms above his head. “Do you think they’re gonna be mad when we finally tell them?”

Louis chuckles. “Probably,” he says as he sits up and rubs the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Niall will be pissed for about five seconds and then he’ll crow about how his years of match-making eventually wore us down, Liam’ll just be confused and do that hurt-puppy-dog face, Zayn though…”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs and rolls over, swinging his legs out of the bed and twists to look back at Louis. “He’s gonna  _ murder _ you.”

“Nah. He’ll be good. He just wants what’s best for us. Once he sees how happy we are he’ll be fine.”

“Did you… I mean, do you think you should talk to him sooner?”

Louis gets out of bed, scratching at his stomach, and it growls in response. “Nope! We stick to the plan. It has to be together. Next week in Bali. Don’t go and get cold feet on me now, Haz.”

Harry nods, grabbing his things from his duffle. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. It’s gonna be great.” He stands and wanders over to the en-suite, pausing at the doorway, gazing fondly, the flush of sleep still evident on his ruddy cheeks. “I’m so excited, Lou.”

He’s so beautiful, so angelic, and Louis breath catches in his throat. It’s overwhelming, sometimes, how lucky he is to have Harry, this gorgeous man who only has eyes for him. Louis smiles and walks toward him, checking that the boys are nowhere in sight and stops, raising up on his tiptoes and pecking a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “Me too, love. Me too.” He reaches down and cups Harry’s dick through his boxers, giving it a little squeeze.

“Oi!” Harry shouts, pulling his hips back.

“Shower. Breakfast. And then white water rafting awaits!” He spins Harry by the shoulders and smacks him on the arse, earning a squawk in response as he stumbles into the bathroom.

~~~~

  
  


The helicopter comes in for a soft landing on the helipad behind the main house and Louis takes off his headphones, hanging them on the hook above him. The rotation of the blades slow and he watches the shadows on the ground, the sun casting its final rays of the day. They all unbuckle their harnesses, gathering up their things and wait for the all-clear to jump out.

Alice is standing at the edge of the safety zone, shielding her eyes with one hand while the other holds a bucket of beers. Bless her. The whir of the motor quietens and Finn, the pilot, flips a few switches, shutting it off and doing a final check of his instrumentation. “Alright boys, you’re good to go,” Finn says as opens his door.

“Thanks for the ride, mate, that was sick,” Zayn says from up front. He loves flying, of any kind, so they’d easily let him call shotgun and he’d jabbered on through the microphone with Finn for the entire ride there and back like an adorably excited kid.

Liam opens the door beside them and steps down, Louis following, as Niall and Harry clamber out the other side. Louis feels his toes squelch in his old sneakers and his shorts chafe his thighs as he walks. He needs a shower and some dry clothes but those beers are beckoning too loudly.

“Good day on the river?” Alice asks with a knowing smile as she lifts the bucket for them each to take a beer.

“Yeah! It was brilliant. Cheers, Alice,” Louis says and plucks out a beer for himself and one for Liam, passing it to him and taking a long swig from his own bottle. The amber liquid slides down his throat and cools him from the inside out.

The other three boys join them and Harry grabs a beer and hands it to Niall, then another for Zayn before taking one for himself. “Yeah, that was mad. Awesome, but totally mad,” Zayn chimes in. 

“That’s great, the rafting is always a favourite and at least you all came back in one piece.” Alice winks which makes Louis think that that’s perhaps not always the case. “I’ll see you for dinner in two hours, boys,” she says and hands Liam the bucket with another round of beers inside before heading off toward the house.

~~~~

“Why are we playing this again?” Liam groans, standing and steadying himself before balancing on one leg, rubbing his belly and patting his head in a surprisingly coordinated display.

“Because we’re drunk, and stupid, and it’s fun, Leeyum.” Louis giggles, prodding at Liam’s shin until he falls back onto his arse. He gets up and whacks Louis on the arm, dusting himself off and teetering dangerously close to the bonfire before slumping into his camp chair. “Alright, your go, mate. Make it a good one!”

Liam taps on his chin, thinking, but his elbow slips off his knee and he pokes himself in the eye. “Ouch. Uhm… okay. Nialler. Truth or dare.”

Niall sits up in his chair and clasps his hands on his lap like a naughty schoolboy trying to act innocent. It doesn’t fool anyone. “Dare!”

They’re all three sheets to the wind on beer and tequila and exhaustion from their day in the great outdoors. Louis is seriously buzzing and warm inside and out and he hasn’t had this much fun in forever.

Liam takes another swig from his beer and then thrusts it out toward Niall. “Yes! Okay. I dare you to do a tough guy shot!”

Harry giggles. “A what?” He’s totally gone, too much sun and good times for his baby equals an adorable mess of a boy and Louis is having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

“Ooohhhh you’re pure evil, Payno. I love it. And I accept that dare.” Niall says defiantly and gets the tequila shot and lime ready, before looking around for what to snort the salt off. Zayn jumps up a bit too quickly and nearly falls face-first into the fire, thankfully catching himself just in time. He licks the back of his hand and holds it out for Niall. Niall looks up at him in awe. “You’ve always got my back, Zaynie. Love you man.”

“Love you too, you little leprechaun,” Zayn says fondly as Niall taps out some salt, the grains sticking to Zayn’s hand.

Louis turns to Harry and his vision blurs at the edges, head swimming with all the booze. “A tough guy shot, young Harold, is a shot of tequila, but the twist is that you have to snort the salt and squirt the lime into your eyeball,” Louis slurs out by way of explanation.

Harry lets rip a loud guffaw, throwing his head back with so much force that his chair tips over. His legs go up and his back goes down and he’s rolling around clutching his stomach in hysterics on the ground before Louis can make a move to save him. 

Niall readies himself and takes the shot, wincing, snorts the salt off Zayn’s hand, nearly choking and then tips his head back, squirting the lime juice into his eye. They all go silent, watching and waiting for it to register, Harry still on the ground trying to untangle his limbs. Niall is frozen, his body tense, and then it hits. 

“Fuck!  _ Fuck _ ! Fucking hell!” Niall leaps from his seat, rushes over to the esky and grabs a bottle of water, trying to get the top off with one eye closed and tears streaming down his face. He upends half the bottle over his face, barely any getting in his eye and hops from one foot to the other. “Fuck! Bastard!”

The boys break out in peels of laughter and Louis drops his beer. Harry crawls over to Niall and tries to get up but Niall stomps on his hand and Harry reels back, shaking it out and cackling so hard he can hardly breathe before making his way back to his chair.

“Oh my god!” Louis shouts through fits of giggles. “That… was brilliant!”

Niall finally stops hopping and grabs the bottle of tequila, taking a huge swig and swaying on his feet. “That was proper shite. Never doing that again. But… now it’s my turn… I wonder who my unlucky victim will be,” Niall says devilishly. He points the bottle to Liam, then Zayn, then Harry, turning around on the spot to face each of them. He stops on Louis, because of course he does. 

“Ahhhhh… Lou, my partner in so many crimes, I fear that your time has come. Truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course, mate.” Louis knows he’s done for. Whenever they’d played this game in uni, Niall always has a knack of coming up with the best and most ridiculous dares, but Louis has his measure. He can totally handle whatever is thrown at him. Louis just waits.

“I was hoping you’d say that. I dare you…” Niall says as he looks from Louis, to Harry, and back again. Oh god. He wouldn’t. “I dare you…” Niall plants his feet and crosses his arms, resting the tequila bottle on his forearm. “To snog Harry.”

Zayn and Liam gasp and Louis is pretty sure Harry stops breathing. Louis narrows his eyes. He’s never backed down from a dare in his life, but this is… this is something he hadn't expected. The cunning Irishman hasn’t changed his stance, not budging an inch, just egging Louis on with his steely gaze.

Louis doesn’t break the state between him and Niall. “Haz? You up for it?”

“Up for it, Lou.” Louis can hear the defiance in his voice. Excellent.

Louis gets out of his chair and stands beside Harry. He looks down at him and Harry tilts his head back.

“Wait… you guys don’t have to do this, you know,” Zayn says nervously.

“Nope. A dare is a dare, as they say,” Louis leans down, and Harry cranes his neck. His eyes are bloodshot and his hair is everywhere and there’s a glorious smirk on his face and Louis loves him with his whole entire being. Harry reaches up and pulls Louis the rest of the way down by the back of his neck, sealing their lips together. The taste of tequila and lime and everything else that is Harry invades Louis mouth and mind. They go for it, tonguing in deep and hot and wet. Louis balances himself with a hand on Harry’s chest and sinks to his knees, Harry’s body changing position to accommodate the change in angle perfectly. Harry cradles Louis’ face in his palms and tilts his head to deepen the kiss and Louis’ brain fizzes out.

They break apart and grin at each other and Louis gets up and casually swaggers over to the esky, grabbing two fresh beers. He sits back down and passes Harry his beer, both men twisting off the tops and sitting back in their chairs, crossing their legs in unison. They reach their arms out and clink their bottles together. 

“Cheers, Haz.”

“Cheers, Lou. I believe it’s your turn now.”

Louis looks around at the other boys, all three men with mouths agape and it’s one of the most satisfying moments of Louis’ entire life.

“So it is, Haz, thanks. Right who is going to be my next victim?”

~~~~

The trip back to the airstrip in the chopper was a far more pleasant and speedy affair. He was sorry to leave Alice’s place, and the Australian outback, but he’s so excited for the Whitsundays that he’s practically vibrating out of his skin; the Great Barrier Reef, sand, sea and relaxation - bring it on. He and Harry have so many surprises in store for the other boys, they’re going to blow their minds.

They’re on their last leg of the journey to the Hayman Island resort and the first surprise has been revealed. Instead of the standard boat transfer, they arranged for a seaplane. Zayn is sat up front shouting over the noise of the engine as he chats animatedly with the pilot. The wind is whipping Louis’ hair as they fly low over the crystal blue ocean, the tropical air filling the cabin and wrapping them in a blanket of warmth after their long journey.

The plane glides in for a landing on the calm ocean and coasts into the dock with practised ease, rocking back and forth on its own wake as the resort staff tie it off and help them out with their bags.

“Welcome to the Hayman Resort,” a woman says smiling happily and presenting a tray of champagne flutes with flower petals scattered on the surface.

Harry steps forward and takes a drink. “Thank you, we're very happy to be here.”

The other boys follow suit as their bags are loaded onto a trolley and wheeled down the dock toward the hotel. 

“Bloody hell, it’s gorgeous here,” Liam says as he spins around taking in the surrounds. Louis nods and it really is. The online pictures hadn’t done this place justice and now the view, combined with the smells and sounds of their beachside location permeate his senses he knows this was the right call. Harry had found it, but it was a joint decision to select this one over the multitude of other options.

They make their way up the dock and along the pathway that leads to the hotel. Palm trees swaying in the breeze and birds flittering in and out between the large fronds. The sun is setting over the ocean casting a pink and orange glow on every surface and turning the sand into a twinkling carpet of stardust that Louis wants to dig his toes into.

The cool air of the lobby envelopes them as they’re guided through to the check-in desk. Dark polished timber fixtures and slate floor tiles offset the enormous displays of brightly coloured flowers and subdued lighting. The sound of running water hitting rocks is coming from an imposing feature through a set of ancient-looking double-height wooden doors, and Louis thinks he could spend an eternity just standing right here, letting the ambience wash over him.

He’s startled from his thoughts by the desk clerk. “Welcome gentlemen. We have you staying in our most prestigious villa.”

“Wait… what?” Liam looks confused, and rightfully so.

Harry turns and his smile beams across his face. “Surprise! We upgraded to the Presidential Villa!”

Niall pumps his fists in the air. “Sick! This is so sick. So sick. So sick,” Niall chants as he does a little dance, spinning on the spot. He comes to a stop and slaps Harry on the back. “Thanks, man.”

Zayn lets out a long whistle. “Damn, who knew all this climate stuff would earn you so much coin.”

Harry laughs and ducks his head shyly. “Yeah, I do okay.”

Mr Sensible Accountant, aka Liam, chimes in. “Are you sure, Haz? This must’ve cost you a fortune.”

“It’s worth it.” Harry looks over to Louis and he nods in response. “Plus, it’s not just me, Louis and I both covered the extra.”

The boys all snap their heads around to Louis and he smiles, a little embarrassed at the attention. “Come on. It’s gonna be awesome. Let’s get sorted and off to our villa. I want a swim and a beer and a massage.”

“Oh yes! We’ve got our own private pool and the villa comes with a twenty-four-hour on-call massage and beauty therapist,” Harry says gleefully.

“Well, sign me the fuck up,” Niall says and lifts his arm into the air, high-fiving a giggling Harry.

They’re escorted to their villa down a pathway lined with low vegetation and floodlit trees, passing open-air restaurants and pools and swim-up bars. Everything oozes luxury and is high-class, including the guests he sees dotted around the grounds, sipping on cocktails and lounging in the opulent environs.

The boys are walking ahead of him and Harry, chattering away to their guide about all the activities available; sporting, relaxation, tours, everything is on offer and everything is included in their package. Harry and Louis have spared no expense for this trip, the upgrade coming with a hefty price tag, but it’s going to be a once in a lifetime experience, so they’d thought to hell with it.

Louis sees a cabana out on the edge of the beach, billowing white curtains hanging from the roof, and tied off at the corners. He nudges Harry’s shoulder and lifts his chin toward the structure as they walk past. Harry simply smiles and ducks his head.

They’re interrupted by Niall bounding up to them. “This is the best place  _ ever _ ! Oh my god. We get everything for free!”

Louis laughs and grabs him by the shoulders, turning him back around and pushing him along. “Technically,  _ not _ free, but yes, it’s an all-inclusive package, mate. Go nuts!”

Their villa is at the far end of the resort, nestled in the lowland rainforest and as they come upon it the first thing Louis notices is its sheer size. It’s massive, is the thing. The entrance is commanding, a dark wooden deck with large potted plants and ornately carved double doors, and when their guide opens them up and steps off to the side, all five men gasp at what they find beyond. It’s fucking enormous and possibly the most expensive-looking accommodation Louis has ever seen.

“Jesus, Haz,” Louis whispers and trails his hand down Harry’s back, out of sight of the others in front of them who are still staring, open-mouthed. Harry shivers slightly at the touch and leans reflexively into Louis’ side. Louis really wants to jump him, but he’s going to have to control himself for a while longer. Damn their stupid plans. 

Everything is oversized, from the kitchen to the dining table, the wrap-around lounges, the ceilings which raise up at least two-floors high, the chandelier, the fireplace, the artwork on the walls, and the Balinese artifacts and statues that stand on pedestals with even bigger ones on the ground. 

“I call dibs on the bedrooms!” Niall shouts and runs off down a hallway to the side.

“No!” Zayn and Liam yell and take off after him making Harry chuckle. Harry thanks their guide and sends them on their way, closing the door behind.

“Come on, our rooms are this way,” Harry says with a jerk of his head and a thumb over his shoulder. Louis follows him down the other hallway where three doors are open. “The place has six bedrooms, so there’s plenty for us all.”

“This is fucking amazing, Haz. Even better than it looked in the pictures.”

“It’s pretty special. You get a lot of bang for your buck here,” Harry stops outside one of the doors and leans in. “This is the master, I thought we could move in here later, you know, once we’ve told them about us,” he whispers into Louis’ ear, his lips brushing the outer shell and sending sparks of electricity down Louis’ spine. Louis nods and he’s momentarily dazed by the thought of what it will be like to be openly together in front of their friends. Being able to share that with them, to share their love, and their future will be so wonderful and he can barely contain the emotion that is welling up inside of him. “But until then, we’ll take these other rooms over there,” Harry says and closes the door to the master.

Louis whines and he knows it’s only for one night but even that seems like an unfairly long time. “Yeah, alright. Solid plan.”

The bedrooms are just as stunning and decked out as the rest of the villa, cavernous en-suites filled with luxury products, and furnishings befitting the Presidential status they’ve been awarded.

They wander back out and rejoin the other boys in the main living area before making their way out through the large sliding doors and onto their deck. They all stand gobsmacked beside their private infinity pool and stare at the sun setting over the beach which is mere footsteps from the end of the pool.

“You two sharing the master again then?” Niall asks with a smirk in his voice, bumping his hip into Louis’.

“Nope. There’s six bedrooms all-up, so we’ve got one each and a spare.” Louis tries not to sound too smug, but he’s not sure he succeeds in covering it.

Liam raises his arms and claps his hands on his head, spinning around to face them all. “ _ Jesus _ , fuck. How much did this cost you blokes?”

“Nah. Wasn’t too much more than what it would’ve cost for single or twin rooms. And it’s definitely worth it.”

“I’ll say,” Zayn says and kicks his shoe off to dip his toe in the water. “Anyone fancy a swim?”

He’s met with a resounding chorus of  _ yes’s _ and they all head back into the villa, grabbing their bags from the trolley and breaking off to their respective rooms.

~~~~

“That’s it, I’m never leaving.” Niall sighs and takes another swig of his beer. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so full in my entire life, and that, my friends, is saying something.”

“I think if I get out of this pool and lose the buoyancy it’s giving me, I’ll just flop on the ground like one of those elephant seals,” Liam groans and pushes himself off the edge to float across the pool on his back.

Louis chuckles and pokes at Liam with his foot, sending him off on a path toward the inbuilt spa where Zayn is happily marinating. “I’m a prune, guys. Someone is going to have to lift me out of here because I don’t reckon my limbs are made of muscles and bones anymore.”

“Awwwww… Zaynie’s a blob. Zayn blob. Mr Blob.” Louis is a bit drunk, or a lot drunk, he’s not entirely certain. Definitely on the drunk spectrum. Spectrum is a silly word.

“Yeah, it is,” Harry replies, giggling, even though Louis didn’t realize he’d said that out loud. Oh well.

“Hazza, 'm drunk.”

“I know, Lou. S’okay. I’ll carry you to bed later.”

“Ooooo… how romantic,” Niall sing-songs. Asshole.

“S’not, rotan… roment… roman- TIC. Ha!  _ Nailed _ it.”

Alright, Louis is further along the spectrum of drunk than he’d perhaps thought. Doesn’t matter. Sleep in tomorrow.

“Yup! Looooong sleeps ‘morrow,” Harry drawls and oh, he said that out loud too. Harry slides off the step and wades over to Louis, taking the beer from his hand and setting it on the edge of the pool. “Come on, Lou, bedtime for you.”

“That rhymed, Hazza. You’re a rhymer.”

“Yup! I’m the bestest rhymer ever, in all of creation.” Harry takes his hands, pulls him forward, and Louis faceplants into his chest.

“Can’t do it, Haz. Just leave me here.”

“Not leaving you, Lou.”

“Ha! The rhymer strikes again.” Louis giggles, fuck he’s funny. Harry somehow maneuvers Louis to the steps. “You’re magic.”

“Not magic, just slightly less drunk,” Harry murmurs as he pushes Louis up and out of the water, the weight of his body dragging him down but Harry has his back. Harry always has his back. Now and forever, always.

Their feet slap on the tiles and Harry grabs a towel, wrapping it around Louis’ shoulders. “Night boys!” Harry shouts. “Don’t stay up too much later, big plans of… well… uhm… relaxing tomorrow.”

Louis hears the boys mumble out their goodnights as Harry guides him inside and down to his bedroom. Louis stands near the bed, arms limp at his sides as Harry dries him off. “S’not fair.”

“What’s that, babe?” Harry asks as he rifles around in his bag, bringing back some sweats and a tank top.

“Don’t wanna sleep on me own.” He’s being silly, he knows that, but he doesn’t like the thought of even one night without his man in bed beside him.

“You’ll be fine, Lou. It’s just tonight and then everything will be different.” Harry slides his swim shorts down his legs and slips on his sleep clothes. “You’re gonna be asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow anyways.”

Louis grumbles but lets Harry lay him down on the bed without protest. “Yeah. One more night.”

Harry tucks him in and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’ll bring you some water and painkillers for the headache.”

“Don’t got a headache,” Louis slurs out and he can already feel himself slipping into the hazy fog of sleep.

“Not now, but you will in the morning.”

“Mhmmm… good Haz, always looking after me. Love you, babe.”

“Love you too. Now get some rest. Big day tomorrow.”

“Big day…” Louis trails off, slumber taking him into its welcoming arms.

There’s a harsh light trying to break through into his dream and he’d very much like it to fuck off. His head is a bit sore, but after waking a few times in the night to pee out all the bloody booze he’d drunk, it’s not too bad, and he’s thankful he chugged down most of the water Harry had left for him. He reaches over to the bedside table blindly for the pills he knows are there and pops them into his mouth, grabbing the bottle and sitting up enough to down the rest of the water.

He doesn’t feel as bad as he thought he would, grateful that their massive dinner obviously helped to absorb the alcohol, because he wants to feel good today. Especially today.

Louis squints open his eyes and checks the time. It’s just gone eleven and he can hear noises coming from the living area so he rolls out of bed and wanders into the en-suite. He looks tired, but not too much like the walking dead so he counts that as a win. He brushes his teeth and showers, and once he’s dressed he feels surprisingly human.

The boys, sans Harry, are all lounging around on the huge couches munching away on what looks to be platters of meats, cheeses, pastries and fruit. Louis’ stomach grumbles and he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Morning all! How did we sleep?” Louis asks as he plops himself onto a couch and kicks his feet up on the table.

“Like the dead,” Zayn grouches but he’s smiling, too, so it can’t be all that bad.

“Those beds are something else, man,” Liam says as he hands a plate to Louis with a selection of the impressive spread. Good man.

“Thanks, Li.” Louis takes the plate and starts to munch away as the other three chat about the day ahead.

Harry comes through the door and he looks bright-eyed and excited. Louis knows why and he wants to leap off the seat and get all the details about how things are going, but he doesn’t react, not wanting to give any indication of their plans.

“Massages in twenty minutes!” 

“Nice…” Louis says around a mouthful of food. “Whereabouts?” He already knows the answer but he’s playing along anyway.

“Oh, they’re setting us up in another villa actually because there’s so many of us. It’s just across the way.” Harry waves his hand in the air and smiles at Louis knowingly. “We’re all getting massages, then some skin treatments, mani-pedis, and haircuts if we want them, too.”

“Bring. It. The fuck. On. Love a good spa day,” Niall says and shoves half a pastry into his mouth.

~~~~

“I feel proper pampered. Fantastic idea, Harry,” Zayn says as the stylist shaves the back of his neck. The massages were amazing, as were the skin treatments. Louis feels rejuvenated and fresh as a bloody daisy. He and Harry are currently getting their nails done while Zayn and Niall are having trims, Liam having opted out in favour of a deluxe pedi instead.

They’re out in the cabana which sits on the beach in front of the other villa, the cool breeze coming in off the ocean, billowing the sheer curtains and taking the heat out of the late afternoon. It’s so relaxing and peaceful and Louis is in a zen-like state just enjoying the surrounds and the company of his best friends.

“What’s next after this, Haz?” Liam pipes up from his chair, feet propped up on the beautician's knees.

“Well, we actually have a pretty special evening planned,” Harry says casually but Louis can hear the hint of excitement in his tone. “First, we’re getting dressed up.”

“What, in, like, our best shorts and t-shirts?” Niall asks sarcastically.

“Yeah, didn’t exactly think we’d need to bring our Sunday best on the lads holiday, mate,” Liam adds helpfully.

Harry shakes his head and looks over to Louis, a small smile playing on his lips. “Nah, it’s all covered, don’t worry. We’ve had special ao dai, which means long shirt in Vietnamese, custom made for everyone and they’re all ready and waiting in the bedrooms. While we’re getting dressed they’re going to clear this up and then we’ll come back out for cocktails before dinner on the deck.”

“Shit, mate. Sounds like you’ve thought of everything,” Zayn says, a tad in awe and Louis can concur. Harry has planned every detail of their week and it’s going to be amazing.

~~~~

“Fuck, we clean up good,” Niall says as he spins around on the spot, arms wide, the gold embroidered black silk shimmering in the setting sun.

“Yes. Yes, we do.” Liam does his own spin, showing off his red ao dai with gold embroidery. Zayn is sporting a beautiful deep purple outfit, Harry’s is gold, and Louis’ is silver. They all look fantastic, individual, but complementary. Black trousers cuffed at their shins and feet left bare to dig into the sand.

A waiter is wafting in and out, bringing them champagne and canapés as other staff busy themselves putting the final touches on the dining table up on the deck. It looks fit for kings, high towers overflowing with fruit and flowers, candles flickering in covered lanterns which will add to the mood once the sun goes down, ornate glass goblets inlaid with gold patterns, and black chair covers and linens to finish off the look.

Liam fishes his phone from his pocket and holds it out toward the waiter on his next pass. “Mate, could you take a happy snap for us?” The waiter nods, setting his tray down on the table and takes the phone, all five men lining up, flutes raised in a toast, arms around each other and smiles on their faces. He takes a few snaps and hands the phone back. “Cheers,” Liam says and the waiter heads back up the sand toward the deck.

Harry gently nudges his shoulder and motions toward the pathway at the side of the villa. Louis turns to see a woman standing there, clutching a leather-bound folder. She smiles when she realizes they’ve spotted her and nods, walking slowly toward them.

Louis raises up on his toes and whispers into Harry’s ear. “Ready, babe?”

“So ready, Lou.”

Louis and Harry set their glasses down and walk to the edge of the cabana, the woman joining them just off to the side as the boys’ laughter rings out behind them at something Niall is saying.

“Hi Kiri.” Harry holds out his hand in greeting. “This is Louis.”

“Hi Harry, good to see you again,” Kiri says as she shakes Harry’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Louis.”

“And you, Kiri,” Louis nods and clasps her outstretched hand.

“You boys ready to get started?”

Louis looks at Harry with his beaming smile, the gold of his outfit catching the flecks in his moss-green eyes and making them sparkle. Not for the first time since they got together, hell, not even for the first time today, Louis feels the swell of his heart, so full of love for this wonderful man. Oh yeah. He’s very ready. 

Louis takes a deep, steadying breath, claps his hands together, and faces toward their friends who are still chuckling as Niall gesticulates wildly in the air. “Aye up, boys!”

Their laughter fades out and they turn, confusion on their faces as they take in the scene before them. Kiri with her back to the ocean and Harry standing side-on fidgeting with his hands.

Louis clears his throat and firms up his stance, sure that he now has their complete attention. “Right, so Harry and I have something important to share with you all, but for the next five minutes, you have to be silent. No speaking, no commenting, no... shouting,” he says pointedly to Niall. “Are we clear?”

“What the fuck are you on about, Tommo?” Niall cocks his head to the side as he and the other boys move further into the cabana.

“Wait… you’re not… what’s going on?” Zayn looks from Harry to Louis, all furrowed brows and pursed lips as his eyes widen comically. He’s always been the perceptive one.

“Just be patient lads, all will be revealed,” Louis assures them and steps back to stand facing Harry, Kiri between them and to their side. Harry’s smile is absolutely blinding and Louis can’t help but return it. It seems like he’s waited forever for this day, which is ridiculous, in truth it’s only been a couple of months, although it feels like they were somehow always heading toward this moment.

Harry looks at him intently. “You alright, Lou?”

Louis reaches out and takes Harry’s hands in his and takes a deep breath as he squeezes them reassuringly. “Yeah, baby, I’m good.” Louis feels the shift in the boys as they hear the affectionate term slip easily from his mouth and it sends a spark of adrenaline through his veins at finally saying it out loud.

“What… what the hell is happening right now?” Liam is perplexed and rightfully so, they all are, but soon it will make sense.

“Shhhhh... no more speaking. Five minutes starts now.” Louis glances quickly to Kiri and nods, and she opens her folder. He refocuses on Harry who already has tears welling up in his beautiful eyes. His Harry. His wonderful, loving, partner. The best thing that has ever happened to him. His one and only. His forever.

“Thank you,” Kiri begins and addresses the boys. “Louis and Harry are very happy to welcome you, their closest friends, to share this important event with them, to bear witness and stand with them as they embark on the next chapter of their lives... together.”

The gasps from their friends are punctuated by a choked squeal and a glass hitting the sand with a soft thud, but Louis doesn’t break eye contact with Harry.

“Their journey to this moment has been long and winding, but both feel that it was always destined to happen, written in the stars, as it were. Lives intertwined, souls matched, a future predetermined by a higher power, and a connection embedded in their DNA.”

Louis can feel Harry’s hands trembling, or maybe it’s his own, it's hard to tell. His breath coming in short, sharp inhales and exhales. He’s dreamt of this scene, imagined how it would play out, wondered how it would feel to finally be able to show his love for this amazing man. It’s a little overwhelming, but holding onto Harry’s hands ground him in a way nothing, or no one, has even been able to.

“Today, here on this beach, far away from your homeland, Harry and Louis will take the final step toward joining their lives together, as one. Harry?”

Harry stands up tall and takes a deep breath, inching closer to Louis and rubbing his thumbs over the back of Louis’ knuckles. “Lou, I’m so happy to be here with you today, in front of our friends, finally able to share our love with them.”

More gasps sound out and Louis can see Niall in his periphery about to vibrate out of his skin.

“It feels like this has been a long time coming, years of friendship and support and love, but on some level, I think I always knew we’d end up here. When I was preparing my words for today, I tried to remember when it was that I realized the love I felt for you changed, no longer just friendship, but something more. I thought about the first time I wanted to kiss you,” Harry says, ducking his head shyly. “The first time I wanted to just hold you. When my desire to hear about your day and what your plans were wasn’t just about conversation, but about wanting to be part of those plans, always. It became more about the empty space in my heart and the clench in my chest at the thought of  _ not _ being part of those plans. It happened slowly, seeping in around the edges until it consumed my every waking thought.”

Louis feels tears prickling at the corners of his eyes at hearing Harry’s words for the first time. They’d kept them secret from each other, a little surprise for themselves, as it were, on a day overflowing with surprises. He remembers back to when he’d initially felt it himself. The shift. The need to be with Harry, to know him inside and out, friendship not enough to quell the desire and longing in his heart. Those were heady days. Fleeting glances, the uncertainty, the fear of losing what they had but the knowledge that it was no longer enough to satisfy him.

“I can’t believe I’m standing here with you today, that I’m lucky enough to get to share this with you, and that you feel the same. It took us a while to get here, and we may have had a little bit of matchmaking help along the way,” Harry pauses as Niall lets out a pained and muffled whimper. “But ultimately it was just our time, the planets finally aligning and letting us see each other, see how perfect we could be together. Lou, you’re my everything. You’re who I want to wake up with every morning and kiss goodnight, you’re the one who I need to be held by when I’m sad, and who I want to share all the joyful moments of my life with. You’re the kindest man I’ve ever known, with a heart as big as this ocean we stand beside, and I’m so thankful every single day that you’ve chosen to make room for me in there.”

The tears have found their way down Louis’ cheeks now, so overwhelmed with emotion, but Harry squeezing his hands brings him back from the edge.

“I love you, Lou, reckon I always have, just took us a while to get our shit together,” Harry chuckles. “But you’re it for me, I know that for sure, in my heart and in my soul. I’ll love you and care for you all the days of our lives.” Harry lets go of one of Louis’ hands and digs in his pants pocket, bringing out the platinum band they’d chosen together a few weeks ago. He slides it on Louis’ trembling finger and draws both of Louis’ hands up to his lips and kisses the knuckles gently. It’s a small thing, but says so much about the tenderness with which Harry always treats him, like he’s made of something precious.

Louis is lost in Harry’s eyes, their souls joined and saying so much more than words could ever convey. But he knows it’s his turn now, time to lay it all out for them, for their friends, for the world.

“Louis?” Kiri’s voice drifts over him like a wave. It’s time.

Louis sniffles and wipes his cheek on his sleeve, straightening his shoulders as he recalls the words he’s prepared.

“Harry, that was… god, that was beautiful. I love you so much, baby,” Louis says and takes a deep breath. “I remember when I was little, I read a story about a prince and princess falling in love, two people destined to be together because they were soulmates. They’d battled evil forces and the tyranny of distance to be together against all the odds because their love was so strong it overcame everything thrown in their path. At the time I couldn’t understand how an emotion could be so strong, so all-consuming that it would be worth fighting so hard for. I chalked it up to the magic of fairytales and dreams. God, I was so wrong. But it all makes sense now. You make me feel like I could take on an army, slay a dragon, take on the world. There’s nothing, absolutely  _ nothing _ , I wouldn’t do for you.”

Harry hiccups a breath, tears spilling over, hands shaking. Louis isn’t doing much better but he has more to say so he lets his hands slide down to Harry’s elbows and onto his hips, steadying them both before he continues.

“I’m so proud to call you mine, so proud of everything you’ve achieved and for everything that’s to come. You make me smile, you’re always there for me, always ready to catch me when I fall. You light up my days and keep me safe at night. You hear me and see me, the real me, like no one else, ever has. I feel like we’ve been on parallel paths, weaving in and out until the time was right, and that time is now. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together, to make a home, to start a family,” Louis grips Harry’s hips tighter as a sob falls from his lips, he’s such a sucker for family-talk. “I want everything with you. All the clichés. I want the fairytale and I know I’m going to have that with you. I may not raise up an army, or slay a dragon, but I know we’re going to take on the world, together. You mean everything to me, Harry, more than these words could ever convey, but I know that I’ll spend forever trying to show you just how much. I’ll love you and care for you all the days of our lives.” Louis drops one of Harry’s hands and takes out his matching platinum band, sliding it onto his long, slender finger.

Harry lets out another sob and Louis can’t stop himself from pulling him into his arms, cradling his head with the back of his hand as Harry’s tears fall onto his shoulder.

Kiri keeps to the plan even though Harry and Louis have abandoned it entirely, too overcome with emotion to care. “Louis and Harry have shared their words and declarations of love for one another before us all. They have exchanged rings and promised to love each other and care for each other. These promises have been made before each other and their closest friends.”

Louis pulls back and smiles up at Harry. His face is blotchy and his eyes are red-rimmed and he’s still the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen.

Kiri clears her throat to catch their attention as she closes her folder, tucking it under her arm. “It is with great pleasure that I now present to you, Louis and Harry, joined in life, and in love, as husbands. Congratulations, gentlemen.”

Harry’s eyes sparkle with mischief and Louis has barely a moment to brace himself before he has an armful, and mouthful, of his husband.  _ Husband _ . Yeah, that’s gonna take a while to register. The kiss is passionate and deep and a little bit filthy and Louis loves it.

They break apart grinning at each other and Louis truly can’t believe this is happening, Harry’s face giving a clear indication he feels the same.

Kiri closes her folder and smiles at them both. “I’ll be up on the deck with the paperwork when you’re ready. I think you’ve got some people who want to talk to you,” she says with a knowing smirk and a nod of her head toward the boys.

“Thanks, Kiri,” Harry says. “But I think they can wait a bit longer.” Louis giggles and Harry scoops him up under the legs, lips finding each other’s easily and staying firmly fused as Harry spins them around. Harry. His husband.  _ Husband _ . Yeah, that’s gonna take a while to register but right now there’s three other people who are going to want a piece of them, including one very irate Irishman that Louis can sense, is about to explode.

“You fucking evil bastards!!” There it is. In fairness, Niall did manage to hold it in through the entire ceremony which is a massive achievement. Louis is going to pet him on the head later and tell him he’s a good boy, he’s gonna love that. Louis should probably get some protective clothing before he attempts it though.

Harry stops twirling them and lowers Louis down to the sand. They stare into each other’s eyes for one final moment before turning sheepishly to their friends, sliding their arms around each other's waists. The sight they’re met with is, well, fucking hilarious. Zayn is just standing there with his mouth gaping open and Liam has his arms wrapped around Niall’s chest, holding him back, Niall’s face bright red and steam practically coming out of his ears.

Louis can barely process the scene and isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry but thankfully Harry saves him from deciding. He feels Harry’s body start to shake, little puffed breaths punching out of his mouth which give way to giggles. Louis can’t stop himself from joining in and soon they’re both doubled over with laughter.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Louis says as he gasps for air. “Your faces, Jesus.”

“Explain yourselves, right the fuck now!” Niall shouts, trying to extract himself from Liam’s strong arms, feet scrabbling for grip and kicking up sand in every direction. 

“Dude,” Zayn drawls out, a wry smile spreading across his face. “How much clearer do you need them to be?”

Zayn ruffles Niall’s hair just as Liam finally loses his grip on him, arms flailing and trying and failing to swat at Zayn’s hand as he ducks out of the way, making a beeline for Louis and Harry.

Louis had been worried about how Zayn, in particular, might react, but as he approaches, the beaming smile on his face gives a clear indication of exactly how misplaced that concern truly was.

Zayn comes to a stop in front of them, tilting his head to the side. “So. Married, huh?”

“Yup,” Louis says, itching to reach out to his friend. “Whadda ya reckon?”

“Mate. It’s the best fucking thing I’ve ever heard. Come here you idiots,” Zayn says and pulls them both into a tight hug. “So proud of you both.”

“Awwww Zaynie,” Louis coos over Zayn’s shoulder, seeing Liam and Niall coming toward them.

“I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I fucking  _ knew _ it!” Niall shouts, bounding over and slamming into Zayn’s back, throwing his arms around the three of them. “I was right all along!”

“Yes, Niall, you were right,” Harry says fondly and stretches his arm out to the side. “Come on Liam, bring it in.”

Liam tucks in beside Niall and Harry envelopes them all in his ridiculously long arms. Louis can barely breathe, tears of joy being shed by each of them, and it’s the happiest he’s ever been in his entire life. Surrounded by his best friends in the world and with his husband by his side, he has everything he could ever have hoped for.

They break apart, laughter mingling with their tears. “Right! We need drinks!” Liam shouts and claps his hands together before dragging a grumbling Niall away with the promise of more alcohol to soothe him, Zayn trailing behind.

Harry leans down, his lips brushing the shell of Louis’ ear. “I love you, Lou.”

Louis turns and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, gazing up into his husband's eyes. His future is so clear and he can’t wait for tomorrow and every day that comes after, safe in the knowledge that he has just married the man of his dreams. “I love you too, babe.” 

Harry takes Louis’ hand and nods toward the deck. “Ready to face the music?”

“Ready for anything with you,” Louis says and they turn and take the steps slowly, hand in hand, unwilling to break their gaze. The boys are waiting for them, drinks at the ready and questioning smiles on their faces. The waiter steps in front and offers them more champagne and Harry and Louis each take one gladly. The anticipation in the air is palpable and Louis isn’t sure who is going to break first. Surprisingly, it’s Liam.

“Uhm… so… you wanna explain what just happened?”

Niall snaps his head around to Liam and harrumphs out a frustrated noise. “What  _ just _ happened? How about what the fuck has  _ been _ happening for god knows how long behind our backs!”

Liam smirks and wraps his arm around Niall’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him. “It’s alright, buddy, they’re gonna tell us.” Liam turns to Louis and Harry, a scarily stern expression on his face. “Aren’t you.” It’s more of a command than a question and Louis momentarily thinks Liam may have missed his calling as a high school principal.

“Yes,  _ Lee _ yum, never fear. Come on, let’s get this marriage certificate signed then we can sit down and we’ll explain everything, alright?”

Louis and Harry head over to the table where Kiri is waiting, Louis taking the offered pen. Harry looks back over his shoulder and smirks. “You guys fancy being our witnesses?”

“Hell yeah!” Liam shouts and strides over, coming up behind where Louis is bending over, signing his name. Harry, Louis and Kiri finish signing the certificate and other paperwork and then the three boys sign their names as well. Louis likes the way it looks. It feels right that it has their five monikers on the certificate and he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

Kiri says her goodbyes and leaves the leather folder with them containing the evidence of their new life together as spouses. It seems like a bizarre thing, really, how a few words, a piece of paper, and a couple of platinum bands can have such a life-changing impact, but there it is.

The boys all wander over to the long table, all set for the wedding dinner, and take their seats; Niall at the head of the table, Zayn and Liam on one side and, Harry and Louis facing them on the other. Zayn starts to chuckle and draws the attention of them all.

“What’s up, Zaynie?”

“I was just thinking that it’s lucky we’re all about as perceptive as rocks, because this,” he says and waves his hand around at the table, “isn’t exactly subtle.”

There’s silence for a beat as they all take in what Zayn is implying. Liam starts to giggle. “Oh my god, and look at what we’re  _ wearing _ .” The three men take a look down at their suits and then at each other’s and then at Harry and Louis’. “We’re literally dressed as a wedding party.”

Niall breaks next, chest stuttering with laughter as he points back to the cabana on the beach which is clearly a set-up for a wedding. “Good lord, how did we not realise? There’s fucking fairy lights and flowing, billowy curtains.”

Harry reaches out and takes Louis’ hand in his. “Yes, and the massages and haircuts and mani-pedis and everything else, but in fairness, there was no reason for you guys to think anything was going on.”

“Yeah,” Liam says taking a sip of his champagne, “so about that… care to shed some light on exactly how we ended up here?”

Niall sits back in his chair, chin raised in challenge. “Yup, time to spill, ya bloody bastards.”

“I’ll start, babe,” Harry offers and Louis nods, tucking himself into Harry’s side contentedly.

“Babe…” Zayn says with a fond shake of his head. “That’s gonna take some getting used to.”

Louis lifts his head from Harry’s chest. “Trust me, it’s gonna take a while for us to get used to saying it in front of people as well. Isn’t that right,  _ honeybunch _ ?”

Harry looks down at Louis and smiles. “Yeah,  _ sweetums _ , it definitely will.” Louis cranes his neck and pecks a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Alright, alright!” Niall says exasperatedly. “Enough smooching. Let’s get this show on the road. I want details!”

Louis pokes his tongue out but settles back into Harry’s side, the heat of the setting sun warming Harry’s skin and letting his scent permeate Louis’ nostrils; his sweet cologne, the hint of his body wash mixed with that smell that is uniquely Harry.

“Alright, well… We’ve all been friends for a long time, as you know,” Harry starts, sliding his hand down to Louis’ waist and pulling him in a little tighter, closer, always closer. Louis goes easily, he’d quite happily stay here forever, actually. “But I guess Lou and I were always a bit… different.”

“Too right. You fuckers used to practically live in each other’s pockets,” Niall adds for emphasis.

Harry chuckles and takes a sip of his drink. “Yeah, I guess we did. We’re both pretty handsy, too, which didn’t hurt as it turns out.”

Niall sits forward, elbows resting on the table. “Look, that’s lovely and all, but can we leap forward a bit? How did you get together? You’ve been rebuffing my attempts at matchmaking for  _ years _ . What the hell happened?”

They’d talked about this, about whether to let Niall have his moment in the sun or blur the truth so they’re not reminded of it for the next fifty years, but in the end, they’d decided to let him have the satisfaction. Whilst they’re certain they would have gotten together regardless, Niall was, even if only technically, responsible for the night they did eventually get their shit together.

Louis nods, letting his scruff catch on the threads of Harry’s suit. “Go on, Haz.”

Harry kisses him on his temple and Louis looks over to an expectant Niall, elbows on the table and chin resting in his hands. Louis is content in the knowledge that Niall’s about to have all his dreams come true. 

“So, about seven months ago, Louis and I went to the Tea Lights Theatre,” Harry says and Louis keeps his eyes trained on Niall waiting for the moment it hits him. “We were there to see this play with-”

“Me!” Niall shouts, sitting bolt upright. Ahhhhh… there it is. “Wait. Shit. You thought you were there to see it with me but I’d planned it all just to get you guys on a date. Do you mean it… actually worked?”

“Well,” Harry says and then pauses. At this rate, it’s going to take the entire night to get the story out but Louis doesn’t care. He’d never rush his man. Harry has his ways of telling a story and Louis would never want to change it, or him. “The play was excellent, and the theme was…  _ interesting _ , to say the least. It was about two girls who were roommates and best friends. They spent the first and second acts just coexisting, living a fairly mundane life of work and study and friends all the while bemoaning that they couldn’t find girlfriends to have serious relationships with. In the third and final act, they sort their shit out after they meet a stranger in a bar who reflects their reality back at them. It’s then that they realise they’d been blind to what was right in front of them.”

“Nice work,” Liam says and holds his hand up for Niall to high five.

“Thanks, mate,” Niall says as he slaps his hand against Liam’s. “I’d hoped it wasn’t too subtle for these knobheads, but you never know.”

“I can assure you it was  _ very _ effective,” Harry says and Niall looks pleased as punch. “After the play finished, we went for a drink at this little, dark piano bar not far from the theatre. The pianist playing a whole stack of Billy Joel and Elton John numbers and the entire scene was so authentic and gritty. We sat for a while talking about the play, artfully ignoring the elephant in the room which was that we had both clearly seen the parallels to our own friendship and relationship patterns; always searching out there for something we were never going to find…”

Louis looks up at Harry who is already gazing down at him. “Because it was right next to us,” Louis finishes for him.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes out and pecks a kiss to Louis’ lips. “Anyway, a huge storm had rolled in and we essentially got trapped in this little bar long after closing, but the bartender was having a good time chatting up these two girls who had also been stranded, so he was happy to keep the booze flowing as long as the rain pelted down.”

The waiter comes around with bottles of wine in ice buckets and fills their glasses as another brings out some antipasto platters and warm, crusty bread. They all start munching away as Harry continues.

“So we were quite a few drinks in and I just… I’d been sensing something on the edge of my consciousness for a while… months, years maybe, I dunno... but I’d been too afraid to do anything about it in case my feelings weren’t returned, even though I suspected they were. I was so worried about losing our friendship I’d decided that it wasn’t worth it. But then… then Lou just looked up at me and he was so fucking beautiful. His cheeks were all rosy from the wine and warmth inside the bar and his eyes were like… like, I can’t even describe. I’m not even sure who kissed who first. But it was over quickly and we just kinda split apart and stared at each other. It was the longest few seconds of my life… so much hung in the balance. And then he smiled at me.”

Louis sits up, remembering the moment so clearly, how nervous he was and how sure at the same time. “And we just knew,” Louis says reaching up and cupping Harry’s face. “We just kinda went for it from there.”

Louis hears a sniffle from the end of the table and turns to see Niall with tears trickling down his cheeks. “You guys…” he whimpers. “You’re too much. Can’t believe I had a hand in this. It’s my dream come true.”

Louis chuckles and decides to take over the story. “It was a bit of a whirlwind after that. Everything was new but familiar, too, like it was all just slotting into place. A few days later Haz had to go away for work and I swear to god that was the longest three days of my life. He was in Paris for a conference and was going to be away for a week but I couldn’t take it so I hopped the train and met him there for the weekend. Told him I loved him the minute I had him wrapped in my arms on the station platform.”

Harry rubs his hand up and down Louis’ arm because he knows what’s coming next. How they’d woken up to the sounds of Paris bustling below their hotel window, wrapped in each other, limbs entwined, how Harry had fucked him, slowly and surely as the morning sun had filtered into their little cocoon. How they’d shared breakfast on their balcony before crawling back into bed, losing themselves in each other once again.

Louis takes Harry’s hand in his, their rings glinting in the last of the sun’s rays as he brings them to his mouth, kissing Harry’s knuckles. “I was so overwhelmed with it all. So fucking in love. I just knew this was it for me. So I… proposed.”

Gasps ring out around the table but it’s Liam that speaks. “After a week?!”

Harry gazes into his eyes. “Yup! When you know, you know. I said yes, of course. I was so happy. I’d been thinking the same thing but thought he’d freak out,” Harry chuckles. “Thank god we were on the same page.”

“Always, babe,” Louis murmurs and rests their foreheads together.

Louis doesn’t even register Niall has gotten out of his chair until they’re enveloped in the arms of a sniffling Irishman. “I love you guys.”

Zayn and Liam pile on and it’s a mess of arms and tears and complete happiness.

“So happy for you both,” Zayn manages to get out. 

“Yeah, you two are still in shit for not telling us, but I might have to forgive you because this is like, the best surprise ever,” Liam says, voice thick with emotion. “Actually, why  _ didn’t _ you tell us?”

They break apart and Louis decides to let Harry field this one. “Well, it was a bit crazy at the beginning, and then it was the holidays and everyone was off doing their own thing, and then it was time to start planning the lad holiday. We thought that we’d already waited for a few months and few more wasn’t going to make much difference, and besides, what better way to tell you than to get you all to witness the wedding itself,” Harry says with a shrug.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing his cheek and looking lovingly into his eyes. 

“Yeah, alright, I still hate you though, and I dare say this conversation isn’t over,” Niall laughs and pats Louis on the shoulder. “You know, I’ve never seen you like this mate, you’re like a bloody limpet,” he says as they all walk back to their seats.

“Oi! Watch it. That’s my husband you’re calling a limpet,” Harry chides goodnaturedly.

Niall slumps back down into his chair and shakes his head. “Husband… shit, you guys are really married.”

Louis doesn’t let his gaze leave Harry’s. All these years, he was right there, waiting for him, and now they’re going to get to spend forever together, and Louis can’t wait. “Yeah, we really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my little story, I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/187245427583/up-for-it-by-jacaranda-bloom-explicit) that would be lovely!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome. xx


End file.
